Rock n' Thunderolla!
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: It was a stormy night, and Tobi didn't like it. Afraid, he went to his friend's room for protection. Subtle, slight TobiXOC. Fluff...I suppose...


**Rock n' Thunderolla!**

The smooth drizzle on the roof and the window. The wind rustled the trees; leaves touched other leaves, branches touched other branches, or possibly fall over. Dry soil soaked into a wet mud. Pigs' favorite type of Jacuzzi. The sky was dark, but that didn't make any difference if it was in the middle of the night already. Oh, don't forget the '_Krakathoom!!!'_

Rain storm! Everybody loves it—maybe not everybody. The Akatsuki loved it; it made them think more clearly, sleep tighter, and hungrier, of course. Everybody except one: Pumpkin Boy aka Tobi Uchiha! He never use the clan name before, this was the first time ever since he was considered Madara's twin brother by Madara himself or the other members. Right, back to Tobi and his issues with rain storm.

It was not that he hated the rain. The rain itself will be alright, but the thunder…that made him shiver all night long. Usually, it didn't matter as long there was Madara-aniki beside him, keeping him safe by…scolding him. You'll get used to it; that was how the big bad Uchiha showed his love. Though most of the time it meant 'Leave me alone, goddammit!'

However, Madara-aniki couldn't be with Tobi tonight. He and his second-in-command were discussing missions and other adult thoughts, so he would be sleeping late. Tobi, however, was not a late-stayer, so he had to sleep alone for the first few hours. Oh, but he forgot something: once Madara and Pein talked about serious stuffs, it could last until three a.m.! Moreover, the rain didn't give any sign of stopping, in fact it seemed to get wilder by the minute. Not good…

'_KRAKOOOMM!!!' _There came another roar of thunder. Tobi winced followed by a yelp. He whimpered, sitting up, hugging Mr. Nay-Nay (his big baby blue bunny—OMG, the accidental rhyme) close to his chest. He approached the cage of his mini elephant, Nu-nu, and tried to talk to her. "Nu-nu…can Nu-nu keep Tobi in company? Pwease? Tobi is so scared…" The thunder roared again. Tobi yelped and buried his unmasked face between Mr. Nay-Nay's ears. "Nu-nu?" But the female elephant was too tight in her sleep.

Tobi stood upright, just when the next thunder rolled. Tobi decided to sleep with his senpais for tonight until Madara came back. He knocked Hidan's door first, but Hidan's snoring was louder than a lion's angry roar. He gave up and came to Deidara's room; same outcome. He made a mental note not to go to Kakuzu's or Itachi's—those were the blacklisted rooms. Sasori never slept, but the puppeteer watched porno every night so, he scratched the idea. Kisame tend to bite or bitch slap in his sleep, as well as Itachi, actually. Zetsu has scary plants, last time he was almost eaten by an alien plant. Konan didn't accept late-night visitors except girls or her boyfriend if she had one. So there was only one solution: Yoru's room!

Yoru had been kind to him ever since they met. Yoru may had shown her real attitude lately, but that attitude didn't really differ much, except that she actually could yell at Kakuzu when the older nin accused her for losing his favorite underwear. After a few hours of frantic searching, Kakuzu found his underwear…worn by him, attached to him, and he forgot. Yoru had a good reason to go bananas that day.

Tobi knocked softly, hoping that the thunder and rain drops didn't muffled the knocking. Yet, it did, so he knocked louder, calling his friend's name too. "Yoru-chan…please open the door! It's Tobi!" Tobi hugged Mr. Nay-Nay again when Yoru's door opened before him, showing the floating-in-the-air Yoru. At first it surprised him, but after these few months, he got used to it or any other floating happenings.

"Tobi? What are you doing here, at this time?" Yoru asked, floating lower than she already had.

"Tobi is scared of the thunder and Madara is not with Tobi so…can Tobi sleep with Yoru for tonight or until Madara came back?" Tobi asked meekly.

Yoru's heart jumped so suddenly to the request. She never slept together with a boy before, except her long lost little brother, but that was long time ago. She assured herself this was not a romantic stay-over so she nodded and let his friend to come in.

"Thanks, Yoru-chan." Tobi mumbled, sitting on Yoru's bed. "Anyway, why is Yoru-chan still awake?"

"Because I'm not sleepy yet. So for the mean time I meditated in the air. But since you came, talking might be more tiring." Yoru landed, sitting beside Tobi. She stared the ceiling before saying, "I don't know you're afraid of thunder. Ever since I came here, this was the first time in a rainy day there was a thunder."

"Tobi is only scared of loud thunders. Does Yoru-chan afraid of anything?"

She pondered for a while before giggling, "Orochimaru's tongue. That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen. I'd rather be licked by a giraffe!"

"Is it really that creepy?"

"Ugh! You have no idea! Just thinking about it makes me wanna barf…"

A thunder banged again; though this time was a little lower than before. Tobi hugged Mr. Nay-Nay closer to his chest and buried his face behind its baby blue head. He shivered, and Yoru rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Ssh…ssh…it's OK. It's not that loud. By the way, cute bunny. Isn't that too girly for a guy like you?" Yoru asked, poking Mr. Nay-Nay on the cheeks.

"Oh, it's Tobi first birthday present! Madara bought it for Tobi!" Tobi explained happily, holding Mr. Nay-Nay before Yoru's eyes and hugged the bunny again.

Yoru smiled and asked with a confused face, "How old are you? Mentally, I meant."

"Madara said Tobi is two!"

Yoru's eyes dilated. "So…you're completely new to the world, is that it?"

Tobi shrugged, "Dunno, but Tobi had already understand many things after Tobi was born. And Yoru knows that Madara had not invented the Invincible Kagebunshin no Jutsu yet by that time, right?"

Yoru nodded. "Can I hold it for a moment?"

"Sure!" Tobi handed Mr. Nay-Nay to Yoru. Yoru held the stuffed bunny to her chest. She laughed at how plump the bunny was and cuddled it. Tobi laughed along with her, but his laughter quickly faded when the loudest thunder of the day hammered the sky. He shouted and automatically hugged Mr. Nay-Nay—which was still held by Yoru. Of course, that meant he hugged Yoru along.

Yoru's eyes gaped at the sudden reaction. If Mr. Nay-Nay didn't bridge her from Tobi, the kid's head might have stuck on her chest. She blushed a bit at the weird awkward position, but Tobi was shivering so hard, her embarrassment turned rapidly into compassion. She rubbed his back and his head.

"There, there…No thunder anymore. It's OK now…" Yoru whispered softly to his ears. She began imagining if she still had her younger brother, will she do this kind of thing to him? For sure, she knew that her brother won't be afraid of thunder.

"Thank you…Yoru-chan." Tobi mumbled.

Yoru smiled wryly, "No problem, Tobi. I understand your fears. You're not the only person in the world that's afraid of thunder." Yoru let go of her hands from Tobi, but Tobi didn't let go of his hands from Yoru. She forced a cough, "Um, Tobi…can you…let go?"

Tobi's eyes enlarged and he abruptly let go of Yoru, scooting away from her slightly. "Sorry." he said quickly. His deep red blush was too vibrant to be hidden as he snatched Mr. Nay-Nay back to his arms. Yoru too was blushing, but she covered it by frowning. Frowning caused her scalp to turn red instead of her cheeks. Though she couldn't help but to show some pink on her face. For the next few seconds, they spoke nothing.

Finally, Yoru said, "I'm changing my clothes now." walking towards her wardrobe.

"Tobi will just try to sleep…" Tobi said, lying down on Yoru's bed, facing the other way from Yoru's wardrobe so he couldn't peek.

Convinced that Tobi was not looking, Yoru rested her head on the wardrobe, mouthing a few swear words. Then she changed her clothes, of course, unsure.

Tobi couldn't sleep, still. The rain and the low thunder kept him awake. And now there was another distraction. He was curious to see how she looked like in her underwear or the graceful moment when she took off or wear her clothes. Tobi slapped himself, making a sharp slap noise that caused Yoru to turn around, confused.

"Are you…alright?" asked Yoru. She just finished wearing her pajamas, white tee with dark green baggy shorts, and she approached him.

"Tobi's OK! There are a lot of mosquitoes!"

"O…K… Night, Tobi." she said, slipping her legs under the covers and switched off the lights using her gravity element. She heard Tobi squeaked but she chilled him out easily.

Few seconds later, something poked Yoru's cheek. "Yoru-chan…"

"Tobi, I'm trying to sleep!"

"But Tobi's scared. Can we talk for a while?" Tobi asked, turning to Yoru's side of the bed. Mr. Nay-Nay still held close to his chest.

Yoru sighed exasperatedly. She suddenly snapped her fingers when her brain got a solution. "Here, put Mr. N-N between us." She pulled Mr. Nay-Nay so it rested between her and Tobi. She trailed the bunny to its lumpy tummy where Tobi's hand was and grasped it. "See? Mr. Nay-Nay and I were here to keep you safe. Now don't you worry and sleep."

Tobi smiled, "Thanks, Yoru-chan. You're a good friend."

"I thought I was here to be your babysitter." Yoru said teasingly and chuckled.

**)))-(((**

Two a.m. "My God…" Madara yawned. "I had so much fun playing Guitar Hero with the Pein's. Preta is damn good." Eh? So he was not working?!

Madara reached his door's knob and turned it open. He found no Tobi there when he opened it. "Hey, where'd that shrimp go?" He began searching for Tobi in each room carefully. He almost gave up when he coincidentally passed Yoru's room. "Of course…" he mumbled.

He carefully opened Yoru's door and was amazed that his twin little brother was sleeping tight despite that the storm was still going. He walked closer to the bed and found a sweet, surprisingly not sickening him, scene. Yoru and Tobi were holding hands and Mr. Nay-Nay was between them oh-so-sweetly. He scoffed (I wonder when he will just smile instead of smirking and scoffing), and decided to not wake his brother up. He ruffled slightly his brother's hair and whispered, "See you tomorrow morning, Tobi. Don't wake me up." and as silently left the room.

"I should've brought a camera and snap a photo of them…" he mumbled as he walked back to his room, for once having a total peace in his sleep.

* * *

**Aw!!! It was so cute! This story came to my mind after I recall the memories of mini me. But the difference was, I just visited the first President of Indonesia's grave and I felt like he came to my dream. So I scurried to my parent's bedroom and sleep with them. Anyway, does anyone see the love hints here?! Yeah, I intend on pairing Tobi with this OC of mine. I don't care if you protest, this is MY Naruto Universe!**

**Madara: Hey, mom...**

**NXK: Madara! Hey, you call me mom! Without apostrophies!**

**Madara: This is YOUR universe, isn't it?**

**NXK: Right you are! And why are you staying late, playing Guiter Hero instead of working?!**

**Madara: Yeah, that...Pein Deva was being extra sluggish today so I suggest we play something to refresh his unspirited life, but we end up going too far. Sorry...**

**NXK: (shrugs) at least your brother is not here and heard me said the above notes.  
**


End file.
